robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Napolaen
"I'm still alive!" - Napolaen Napolaen is a myth who’s visual style and name is based on Napoleon Bonaparte. His games have creatures that come in the night that seem to be experiments of some form, and tribesmen that try to take back the land Napolaen’s house is built upon. Description Napolaen is dressed like a french soldier with an animal mask on their head. The animal mask is made up of the two hats “Polar Bear Head” and “Alien Death Panda”. The uniform that Napolaen wears are the “23. Infantrie Regiment Officer” for a shirt and red “Color Changeable Fabric Texture Pants” for pants. The shirt that Napolaen wears is not available and has been uploaded by Napolaen as “My Shirt”. On Napolaen’s “Roundy” head type rests “Napoleon's Hat”. Background The first recording that Napolaen has appeared in is an Albert video, airing on the 1st of November. Before this Napolaen has had “Dooms” as his past username. Napolaen mostly appears in videos such as Albert’s and is rarely seen otherwise, and has not spoken of his past, although in many recordings he states that he sees and is attacked by demons on a regular basis as he is prepared for said attacks. Napolaen has also acknowledged his games by name, aware of their existence outside of his world. He also knows of the experiments in the lab inside of MUTAGENESIS. In a more recent interaction, Napolaen had his house destroyed by a tribesman’s cannon although visiting their game shows the house is still standing. Interactions 1, 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FVzNNfZNEo In this video Albert is invited to a sleepover. After sleeping both Albert and Napolaen seem to be stuck in a nightmare realm of the normal island, as Napolaen states that they are “stuck here” in the realm. After being attacked by several of Napolaen’s demons they escape to the sewers where they meet Jack and Jolie, the twins from “Mutagenesis”. After this they both escape the sewers and “survive the night”. 14, 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h70WSRbjvvQ In this recording, Albert is yet again invited to a sleepover, although it is for Christmas. During the event, Albert meets Btuch (or Butch) who appears to be a friend of Napolaen’s. After lying in bed, Albert meets Buddy, who is a stuffed animal with sentience who was originally a gift for him. Buddy shows Albert how to get the basement key, inside of the basement Napolaen shows Albert items that belonged to a tribe that once owned the land. After explaining this the items go missing, and bodies appear outside the house. Shortly after the tribe aforementioned appear in front of the house, and using a cannon, destroy Napolaen’s house. After escaping the tribe Albert is blamed for the events and kicked. Interrogations * Interrogations will be added at later dates. Psychological Analysis Napolaen seems to be kind-hearted and calm most of the time, and enjoys company and friends, inviting people to sleepover to show them his house. When something goes wrong however, or anything tests his patience, he will quickly get visibly agitated and aggressive and letting himself get carried away with insults and blaming others for any mistakes. External Links “”Napolean’s Profile”” - Link “”MUTAGEN”” - MUTAGEN Game Link “”MUTAGENESIS”” - MUTAGENESIS Game Link Additional Notes * As of 1/14/2020, the key in the outhouse cannot be collected. Category:Myth